5 O'Clock
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: Summary: Its 5 AM...do you know where your lover is?


_**5 O'Clock**_

**Summary: Based off the song '5 O'Clock by T-Pain, Ft Wiz Khalifa and Lily Allen**

**It's 5'Oclock in the morning…do you know where your lover is? Dom and Letty have a casual arrangement…perhaps a little too casual…AU...**

**A/N: This was written for MmmSuite…who made a request last month and I rose to the challenge! It's been sitting on my comp for a month…she suggested I share her present…**

* * *

><p>Letty stood in the window to her pent house apartment, nothing on but a stolen wife beater from the last time Dom had been over. The lights in his apartment were off and it irritated her that she hadn't heard from him and it was nearly 5'oclock.<p>

A month ago, the new neighbor across the street had joined her for a morning jog, and had become her delicious late night treat.

As casual as their relationship had began, there was something possessive developing between them that was completely mutual and stifling.

She pulled her cell phone from the dresser and sent him a warning text: "It's 5 O'clock in the morning."

Short, sweet, and enough to let him know that he was close to trouble.

Turning, she left her lights on as she grabbed her leather bomber jacket, combat boots, keys and phone.

The fact that part of her thighs and legs were exposed to wandering eyes as she zipped the jacket gave her no pause. She walked out of her front door, locking it, before making her way across the brightly lit empty street and up to his apartment, pulling the spare key from the plant and let herself in.

* * *

><p>Dom sat in a space of debauchery and intoxication as two women kept alternating between running their hands over his body, kissing him and kissing each other.<p>

It had been a while since he'd had a threesome, and the thought didn't seem nearly as satisfying as the playmate that lived across the street. He smirked as he watched the two women make out, before both included him in the session, three tongues darting out amongst them to taste and wrestle.

He broke away when he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate, pulling it out to read the message.

His eyes lit up when he realized it was from Letty, his dick instantly hard thinking about her and what she wanted to do to him at 5 in the morning.

"Excuse me ladies." He implored, watching as their mouths nearly dropped to the floor as he separated himself from their pull, paid the tab and bid his friends ado.

"Hey, tell Letty not to hurt you too bad. We gotta race tomorrow night." Vince laughed, knocking fists with his oldest buddy.

"Im not telling her that. I want her to give it all she's got." Dom smirked, heading towards the door.

Out on the New York streets, he pulled his coat tighter around himself as he rubbed his hands together. He was roughly three blocks from home and had to keep himself from jogging.

Pulling out his phone, he pulled up a reply to her message.

"Still can't sleep without me between your legs?" He typed, pressing send.

After a few moments a text came back in response: "Can't sleep without your head between my legs."

He unconsciously licked his lips as he read her words, his heartbeat quickening in anticipation.

"What happened to Victor?" He pried, sending the message to inquire about her latest beau.

"Didn't make me laugh." He read, making him smile.

"I make you laugh." He typed back.

"Hurry up. I need you." She typed back, ignoring his last message. He realized he was standing outside her apartment and jogged into the lobby and bypassed the elevator for the stairs. Once to the third floor, he pulled her spare key from the sill and unlocked the door, pushing his way inside.

He was immediately bombarded with her smell and took a long whiff before continuing his trek.

He looked around and noticed it was empty. Before leaving, he walked into her bedroom and opened her underwear drawer, smirking at the sex toys he found there. He pushed them to the side and grabbed a pair of lace underwear out, stuffing them in his back pocket.

Pulling his phone out, he sent her a message.

"I'm in your apartment. Throw the shit in your top drawer away." He teased.

There was a slightly longer pause before her message came through.

"Make me"

He smiled, walking over to her window and looked out, to his own apartment and noticed her standing there looking back at him.

After a few moments of staring, Dom reached down adjusting his hard on as her gaze fell to his crotch.

She turned her back on him and walked further into his space, out of view as his eyes caressed her retreating form.

He turned, walking towards the door as he pulled his phone for one last message.

"I need you on my bed, on all fours." He sent, jogging back down the stairs through the lobby and onto the street. His phone buzzed in his hand and he glanced down at it.

"Done! Hurry, Papa."

* * *

><p>When Dom got to his front door, he took a minute to pause to compose himself. The pure excitement from the thought of taking her was almost enough to bring him to orgasm. He shook his head, regaining his bearings as he unlocked his door and stepped inside the house.<p>

He immediately unzipped his coat, hanging it by the door on its hook. Walking slowly through the foyer, he pulled his shirt over his head as he looked at the machine, noting he had 3 messages.

"How many times have you made yourself come?" He asked aloud, his voice projected enough so she could hear him.

"Twice." She purred.

He gritted his teeth, pulling his wife beater over his head and tossing it on his breakfast nook.

"Umm, I'll have to catch up." He promised, picking up the mail and thumbing through it casually.

"You can try." She replied back, her voice hitching as she moaned, the sound bouncing off the walls in the still apartment.

Dom closed his eyes imagining her fingers between her legs, pleasuring herself while she waited for him.

"Move your hands or it'll be three." He warned, setting the envelopes down as he rounded the corner, his eye on his open bedroom door at the end of the hallway.

"Too late." She shrieked, her voice shuddering as an orgasm caressed its way out of her.

He became painfully hard, hearing the pants and shallow breathing of her orgasm fill the air. As he walked down the hallway, he grabbed his belt buckle, undoing it and then the button on his pants. He unzipped them enough for them to situate themselves low on his hips as he came upon his open bedroom door.

Inside, two candles were lit on either side of the bed, illuminating her naked body atop his white comforter, making her stand out like a figurine on a cake.

She was on all fours, as directed, with a pillow under her tummy, helping her to arch her back to reach and touch herself.

"You took too long." She leered, her fingers playing with the outside of her weeping core.

"It looks that way." He nodded, watching her fingers as they dipped inside of herself before coming back out.

"You don't listen." He growled, looking pointedly at the digits as they went to her clit.

"why should I?" She moaned, watching as he took steps closer to her.

"Because that belongs to me." He informed, causing her to groan as her fingers went back inside herself, completely turned on my his possession.

"Doesn't feel that way all the time." She hissed, her stomach doing butterflies as she watched the lust flash in his eyes.

"Bullshit." He purred, finally coming upon her, reaching down to pull her hands away, before kneeling behind her.

He pushed his arms under her thighs, then locked his hands in the dip of her lower back as he kissed her butt cheeks with wet open mouthed kisses.

"Three, huh?" he murmured into her skin, smelling her arousal as it wafted in the air.

"Four, if you count just now." She moaned, shoving her face into his bed spread.

"Four it is." He agreed, bending to taste what she had started.

Letty howled into the covers as her hands fisted in the sheets, his tongue wiggling inside of her as he tried to lick at drops of her moisture from her insides.

Pulling out, he flattened his tongue over her vagina, licking it from top to bottom and then going back to suck her clit.

"Shit!" She whimpered, another orgasm flashing through her, this time her body shuddering in Dominic-induced enthusiasm.

"That's one." He chimed, flipping her onto her stomach and pushing two fingers inside of her.

"I'm beginning to think you like this game." He smiled, licking his lips sensually as her eyes darted to her lips.

"I don't hear you complaining." She smiled, then groaned as he hit a sensitive spot inside of her.

"Not if this is what we're playing for." He admitted, leaning down to kiss her stomach. She arched up when he curled his fingers inside of her, causing her legs to tremble as her body began to tingle.

"Dominic!" She warned, realizing that he was pulling a full body orgasm from her.

"What?" he asked in innocent softness, watching as her eyes closed and her fingers went into her mouth.

He leaned into her body and sucked her nipples through his wife beater, drenching the cotton with his tongue. He took a moment to nibble the peaks, causing her to shriek in pleasure as her hips began moving with his fingers.

He trailed his mouth to her stomach, kissing it open mouthed, his tongue dipping into her bellybutton as she groaned.

When he felt her walls shutter he increased the speed of his fingers and placed his other hand on her stomach, pushing down firmly to release the pressure building behind her pubic bone.

He turned his face up to the ceiling when she screamed, long and high pitch, the sound gratifying and musical to his ears.

"That's right, baby. Don't fight it, Letty. You can't win." He smiled, pulling his fingers from inside her and sticking them in his mouth.

He stood from the bed then, and walked casually over to his dresser, taking off his watch and his silver chain. Afterwards, he kicked his shoes off, then socks, listening to her breathing as it began to return to normal.

He didn't bother turning to look at her, instead he took his pants off, then his underwear after.

"Get up and bring your ass over here." He beckoned, waiting for Letty to stand on shaky legs as she made her way to him.

"I don't like your tone."

"You don't have to." He replied arrogantly, picking her up and setting her on the edge of his dresser. He finally kissed her, long and deep, her teeth nibbling on his bottom lip as she bit into it harshly, causing him to groan.

He retaliated by pushing into her center without warning, her legs over either of his arms as he lifted her ass off the dresser and began drilling into her. Her breast bounced deliciously in front of his face his tongue snaking out to lick them after he pulled her shirt over her head.

"Two more?" He asked rhetorically, angling her body so that his penis stroked her g-spot with every thrust.

"Shiiiiiit." She ground out, her stomach flip flopping as he worked her into another frenzy. As he felt her quivering around him, he increased his pace, roaring as they both pitched over the top together, his warm seed coating her pulsing insides.

Letty collapsed into him, biting into his shoulder as she tried to regain control over her body.

When he felt stable on his own legs, he scooped her up and crawled to the floor with her, lighting a fire in his fireplace as she stretched languidly beside him.

"Why do you go out and stay gone so late? You know I'm always wet for you."

"Why should you have access to me whenever you want it? You won't even let me take you on a fuckin date."

"How do you know?" she asked, looking up at him from her position on the floor.

"Oh I don't know? Maybe the first three times I asked you, you turned me down." He recalled, causing her to smile.

"You were in the middle of cumming, Dom. I didn't take you seriously." She admitted, looking at him directly as she spoke.

"So go out with me. Tomorrow." He asked, looking at her squarely as the fire roared to life behind him.

"Ok." She smiled, accepting him as he crawled over her.

When he kissed her, she took her time feeling and tasting his mouth and gasped when she felt him roll them so she was on top.

"You're turn. You're gonna give me number 4, and then I'm putting your sexy ass to bed." He replied in cocky assurance, watching as she sat up and cupped her breast.

She reached behind herself, grabbing him and stroked up and down a few times before she sat up enough to put him inside of her, sighing as she sank down.

She began a bouncing rhythm over him as she watched his face absorb her motions, his hips coming up to meet her as she fell over him.

"That's it Letty. Pound that shit out." He encouraged watching as she threw her head back, increasing her speed before laying on top of him fully, her hips still bouncing over him. He pulled her head out the crook of his neck and kissed her passionately, his tongue going into her mouth as he growled when he could feel the beginnings of his own orgasm.

"Fuck, Dom." She whined, as she convulsed over him, her fourth and final orgasm sparking through her nerve endings as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, roaring as he pounded into her at lightning speed, his own orgasm chasing hers.

As they lay there in the aftermath, a fine sheen of sweat coating their skin as Dom rubbed her back, he kissed the side of her head, moving her hair to the side so he could see her face.

"Next time 5AM rolls around, have your ass in the house; mine or yours." She advised, her eyes closed as she began drifting off to sleep.

"Make me." He teased, continuing to rub her as her breathing evened.

"I'm gonna." She sighed, succumbing to sleep in the arms of her lover.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN...thoughts?...review and let me know what you think...<strong>


End file.
